


hey saraaa

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oops, Poor Sara, based on the deleted scene, my finger slipped, strong m smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Based on the deleted scene from the season 4 DVD. Set during Seance and Sensibility. SPOILERS AHEAD.





	hey saraaa

**Author's Note:**

> i blame emma mostly

“I can’t believe I waited this long to kiss you.”

“Just don’t stop.”

They continued to kiss, or rather Nora continued to eat Ray’s face off. She ran her hands up and down the hard planes of Ray’s chest and back and the sides of his face. He was perfect under her fingers. She loved the feel of his weight pressing her gently into the mattress. He wasn’t on top to dominate, he was on top to make her feel safe. And she loved it. She wanted to burrow further into this cocoon of Ray Palmer, feel as safe as she does in this moment, and never leave.

That was all until Sara Lance _barged in_. Damn this ship and its lack of boundaries (and locks on doors apparently, something she’d want Ray to fix ASAP).

Sara stares at them, shock, horror, bewilderment riddles her features. She stared at them as if she were wishing every choice she made leading up to this moment never happened.

“Heyyy Saraaa…” Nora drawled in a higher pitch than normal. She tried to come off nonchalant and non threatening. Nora was in a book club with Sara’s girlfriend so surely Ava had relayed how much she’d changed, right?

Ray was on his knees above her, waving awkwardly like a kid who got busted for having sex in his car by his mom. She hoped this momentary break in their little bubble wouldn’t make him rethink this. Rethink them. Nora pushes her lips into a thin line and waited with bated breath for Sara’s response.

“I… don’t even wanna know. Never mind, it’s not important…” Sara turned on her heel and tried to walk out, bumping and tripping into everything as she did so. The door shut behind her and moments later Nora heard an extra click.

Gideon had locked the door. _Beebo, bless the AI_.

Nora let out a breath and looked down at her lap. She’d been behaving like a wild woman. Ray had wanted this but what about now? Now that people knew?

“That was so embarrassing I’m so sorry, Nora, I should’ve locked the door.”

“Embarrassing because you were ashamed that someone found us making out?” Nora asked, not bothering to look up from her lap. She had her answer.

Ray shook his head. “Hey no…” he took one finger and tilted her chin back up to meet his gaze. “I was just embarrassed because you deserve this kind of stuff uninterrupted and my teammates, well, interrupting is their middle name.”

Nora cracked a small closed lip smile. “You mean that?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, I do. I believe you mentioned you didn’t want me to stop kissing you?”

Nora smiled fully now and tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants. “Among other things.”

“Are you sure?” He’d already asked her twice before.

Nora nodded. “_Yes_.” She pulled him back down for a deep kiss. She peeled his pants over his ass (which felt incredible under her hands) and he shucked the pants off and away. Before Nora could round her hands to his front to palm the real prize of Ray Palmer, her nightgown was being removed. Nora arched to help him take it off and kissed him again as he removed her underwear. Finally they were bare.

“Shit.” Ray pulled back a little.

“What?” Nora asked and sat up on her elbows.

“My first thought is oh my god, you’re beautiful.”

Nora blushed. “Thanks, but your second thought?”

“I don’t have any protection. Any chance they let you take birth control in prison?”

Nora shook her head. “I’ve never been on it…” She bit her lip. “Is it really important that was use protection?”

Ray swallowed hard. “Well I mean… condoms prevent any number of sexually transmitted diseases however I know that I don’t have any and you don’t have any but it also ahem… prevents pregnancy.”

Nora sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. “Oh umm well… I mean… would you umm be okay if that happened?”

Ray blinked. “You getting pregnant?”

Nora nodded.

“Well, to be honest, it’s something I’ve dreamed about.”

“Then screw it. Let’s do this.” Nora pulled him back in for a kiss. He quickly broke it and started kissing down her neck and collarbone like he had in her dream, she threaded her fingers into his hair as he descended her body, just above where she needed him, and back up. Nora whined and met his gaze, pouting.

Ray kissed her pout away.

Nora parted her legs and felt him between them. She gasped as his hard hot length bumped her inner thigh.

“You’re sure?” He asked one last time as the tip of him teased her entrance.

Nora nodded eagerly and kissed him, hiding the moan that escaped her lips as he slipped inside.

Fuck. _Were all men so giant_? Nora broke the kiss and steadied her breathing, pressing their foreheads together.

Nora nodded against him when she felt comfortable enough to move. As Ray started slowly thrusting, fireworks shot behind her eyes. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She wanted to be close to him. She wanted every inch of their bodies pressed together. She wanted to feel safe and warm. And she did.

Ray wrapped an arm around her waist, changing the angle of her hips and his thrusts and Nora cried out. Her hands were on his shoulders now, moving with him, panting heavily.

“Oh god, Ray, I’m close.” She whispered. She kissed him again and cried out, breaking it, as she spasmed around him.

Ray held out a few thrusts longer, finishing inside her with a groan.

Ray rolled off her and Nora whimpered as he pulled out. She immediately curled into him. Wanting him close again.

Ray never thought they’d be here. Nora was curled into his chest, she was definitely a cuddler (not that he minded). She traced absent shapes into his chest and let out soft breaths.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and kissed her hair, smoothing it down.

“Amazing.” He could feel her smile against his chest.

“I’m glad. You deserve this.”

“If any other person said that I wouldn’t believe them, but with you? I’m starting to believe it.”

“Well, I’m glad to be that person.”

Nora smiled. “I’m glad you are too.”


End file.
